


What You Didn't Know About 'Pink-Haired Skank' Kurt Hummel

by starsandcologne



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Skank Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne





	What You Didn't Know About 'Pink-Haired Skank' Kurt Hummel

**What you didn’t know about ‘Pink-Haired Skank’ Kurt Hummel**

**by his glee club loser boyfriend, Blaine Anderson**

  * He’s seriously the best cook I know. (Sorry Mom)
  * Sometimes he let’s me help him re-dye his hair, and he dances around the house with me dawning a big piece of tin foil in his hair. _Best. Saturdays. Ever._
  * Kurt has an obsession with reality television. I’m genuinely concerned about it.
  * He has a collection of (and subscription to) Vogue magazine.
  * Despite Brittany and Santana’s rumors, we don’t have ‘hot, drunk, unicorn sex’ under the bleachers. (In reality, Kurt refuses to call it anything but 'making love’.)
  * The silver chain around his neck doesn’t really have a blade at the end. It’s his mother’s wedding ring.
  * He doesn’t have his nipples pierced. ~~I wish.~~
  * When I starred as Tony in West Side Story, he brought me flowers.
  * That pack of cigarettes in his boots has never been smoked.
  * He has a collection of musicals. (And it’s bigger than mine!)
  * I’m going to marry him. One day. Soon.



 

 


End file.
